


L.I.P. (Life In Progress)

by OtakuTaka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, M/M, Sorry again, a boy wearing panties, abundance of trash, discontinued, i write like i talk, i write shit sorry people, i'm also shit at updating, side baekyeol, so i'm sorry if sometimes something doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTaka/pseuds/OtakuTaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do Kyungsoo; male, 17 -isn't a special snowflake, but hey: he did get a story written about him<br/>or<br/>Do Kyungsoo is going through the hellhole that is his teenage years. That's it, that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Why & The How

    Do Kyungsoo isn’t weird to say per se; he prefers the term _eccentric_. To be fair he is a bit awkward –quirky at most. He admits he does sometimes talks to himself, but who doesn’t? And maybe it is a little bit too ‘eccentric’ that he wears pretty panties in place of boxers –and no it’s not a kinky thing, it’s that –“I just think they’re really cute and I like to look pretty and it’s unfair that that certain aesthetic is reserved only for girls”; but no, that’s not weird.

    Also as far as Kyungsoo knows being quiet does not equal to being socially inept –“just ask any introvert, they’ll understand”. Which probably makes letting Byun Baekhyun befriend him not that smart of a move. But hey, the guy loves him to bits and hell he does too. He does have a group of friend (which are originally just Baek’s friend) that are sometimes quite frankly -uncomfortably close to him, but they were there through his ups and downs and heck he loves them too.  And by his own standard, Kyungsoo thinks he’s quite an average teenager. Aside from having to use the stalls in school bathrooms because he doesn’t want to risk anyone getting a peek of his unique choice of undergarments, he’s pretty ordinary. He gets good grades and participate in class discussion. And he’s pretty much living a typical teenager life. Which brings us to the next set of paragraphs.

    Now you’d think: _why would this author writes a story about an ordinary pantie-wearing boy such as Do Kyungsoo? Where’s the fun in that author-nim?_

Well my ever courteous reader: this is where the fun starts.

    The thing with Do Kyungsoo is that he’s hella gay, like _hella_.  I mean it’s pretty obvious already but . . . uhh-

    Moving on; he _is_ hella gay and _is_ nursing a huge crush (he’s actually more like in love with the guy, but his middle name _is_ ‘forever in denial’) on a certain jock by the name of Kim Jongin. Now Jongin is your typical romance-genre novel jock; currently running as captain of the school football team, pretty face, has a barbeque for a body because it is _smokin’ hot_ , generally nice to everyone, is friendly with the lunch lady and janitor, nice to teachers, and actually cares about his education. He’s the full package. And it’s not surprising that the whole school is lusting over the guy, so it’s only expected for Kyungsoo to also fall for the guy’s charm.

    Now the thing about Kim Jongin is that no one can quite get to him.

    Yes the guy is friendly -incredibly so, but he hasn’t remotely shown any blaring interest in anyone. Soojung, the senior head cheerleader had been on his tail since freshmen years, and we still can see that no progress had been made. Wendy, the foreign exchange student did get close to him once. But ended up getting family-zoned when Jongin proclaims to her "you're like an American sister to me" in his cute lightly accented english. The girl can be seen crying a marathon over in her lunch table come the next day. And it was said that when they finally got her to talk all that comes out of her mouth was "but I'm Canadian!"

    Everyone was quite astounded by Jongin’s actions –or rather, lack thereof; so throughout the 1st half of sophomore year everyone started speculating things and spewing out rumors as to why Jongin was not _interested_. One of the favorite and most popular rumors was that Jongin probably _plays for the other team._ So Byun-freaking-Baekhyun, the little twat that he is, decided to test out that theory for everyone. It was all skinny jeans, eyeliner, seductive smirks, and flirty hips sways for a month. But at the end of all that, that bastard of a twink ended up going out with the horndog that is Park Chanyeol, Jongin's best friend and co-captain (Kyungsoo knows even though Baekhyun proclaims the fact that he's in this to win Jongin, that Chanyeol was the one in his line of sight).

    So of course, like any other teenager in a romance novel would, Kyungsoo fell into a dilemma.

    "If all of those people have failed, what chance have I got now?" Kyungsoo says. It was meant to be a hypothetical question, supposed to depict his crippling love life.

    But somebody answered with "a better chance now that they're gone"; it was Chanyeol who decided to tag along on his and Baek's 'friendship stroll' (it was very gay of Baekhyun to call it that, but Kyungsoo can't be bother to think of a better name –or think about why their walks were named afterall).

    In a sense Chanyeol is right, but that still doesn't change the fact that Kyungsoo is practically a kiddies luchbox while Jongin is a fine china, the finest china.  
  
    "Want me to talk about your perky butt around him? ‘cause I’m pretty sure that’d get him interested" Chanyeol kindly offers. To his right, Baekhyun let out an “ehem” and gave Chanyeol a short glare. The taller realized his mistake far too late.  
  
    But on the other hand, Kyungsoo is panickedly flailing and letting out sounds somewhere in between a shriek and whimper. "NO! No no no no! It wouldn't be natural!" He (more than) half shout his reply.  
  
    "Wha-?"  
  
    With a mocking wave of his hand Baekhyun starts. "Oh ignore him. He's got this thing with fairytales and love stories. 'It's gotta be fate' he says. It’s all in his head to be honest. But for once let’s leave him to it; let’s see how the story goes when he’s the one who writes it. But just fyi Kyungie-poo, I don’t think it’s going anywhere. At least not with how you’re dealing with it right now." And it wouldn’t be Baekhyun if it’s not brash. The guy is currently directing stink eyes at Kyungsoo by the way.

    It was true. Kyungsoo had this sort of fantasy of meeting prince charming. Falling in love the moment they set their eyes on eachother. The birds singing upon them on the event of their first kiss. Going to balls and getting to do a dip while dancing. Doing a fairytale garden/backyard wedding with only their close friends and family. Having his husband come home to him preparing dinner whilst only dressed in a frilly apron. Adopting lots of cats and dogs, and whatnot. Kyungsoo dreamed of a happily ever after.

    Oh why yes. Kyungsoo _is_ a hormonal love-sick higschool girl (he’s also a huge Disney nerd, if you can’t tell).

    Now, what Baekhyun said was true. Byun Baekhyun specializes in delivering the truth right up to _yo’ face_. The guy also specialize in making it hurt the most when it is served. An amazing talent to have. Kyungsoo is of course impressed, but right now he can’t help but feel…

    -“Ouch Baek. That’s a little bit too harsh.” Chanyeol did the honors for him.

    “Oh shut up. If he actually starts looking for a prince, his story would actually turn out charming. Don’t you dare defy me Kyung, you know I’m right and that’s final.” Baekhyun’s pretty eyes is fashioned in a glare once again, but now at the youngest of them three.

    _What a bitch,_  Kyungsoo thought.

    _A very correct bitch,_ his mind supplied.

    _Oh shut up you!_


	2. Talkin' Smack at The Lu's

Okay so here’s a catch up on the previous chapter:

  * Kyungsoo is not weird
  * His panties are also not weird
  * He’s just any gay teenage boy going through the hell hole that is puberty
  * ~~is in love~~ Has a major crush on Kim-god sent-Jongin, a cinnamon roll too pure too sweet for this world
  * Is in a major teenage dilemma because senpai wouldn’t notice him –or anybody for that matter
  * Is too busy being a tumblr trash to remember that Jongin is nobody’s senpai as he is in the same year as Kyungsoo
  * Got truth-slapped by Baek, and
  * Is sulking rn



    After Baekhyun delivers his crude but supposedly motivating line, Kyungsoo ditched him and his giant of a boyfriend to came running to Luhan; his 2nd best friend's house.

    Now Luhan works in a different way from Baekhyun. He’s older, and as much as he looks younger than Kyungsoo himself, he’s actually the mature one out of the group. If Baekhyun is fresh and tempting exotic fruits, then Luhan is the home-cooked meals you come –well; home to. He listens rather than speak. Is very observant and wise. And has lend Kyungsoo many advice before when he has problems.

    So there he was. Crying ugly tears on Luhan’s duvet while the elder pats his back and the top of his head from time to time in a comforting manner. He’s told Luhan about what Baek said and then spend a long time after that crying from the memory of the sting that his words brought.

    It was an hour into their crying-and-comforting session when Luhan decides he’s had enough of his friend’s seemingly unstoppable ugly sobbing. He gave Kyungsoo’s curled up body a soft push and lifts his torso from the bed so he is sitting upright. Luhan lifts Kyungsoo’s face by the jaw and wipes his cheeks clear of any tear tracks. They exchanged looks for about a minute -Kyungsoo’s eyes, now bloodshot and puffy and his lips swollen from extensive series of lip-bitting. Their shared silence continued for a while until Luhan lets out a soft sigh and says:

    “Okay stop” Kyungsoo makes a little questioning noise and cocked his head to the side like that of a puppy.

    “Stop. No more crying, okay?’ Luhan repeated –a mix of exasperation and fondness present on his face. “Look –just go to the sink, give your face a good wash, and then come back here so we can talk. ‘s that okay?”

    A meek “mmm” comes out of Kyungsoo, and in a few moments he’s already up on his feet and headed towards the sink. Luhan watched his retreating back and sniggered “Seriously that kid…, heh”.

    A couple of minute passed until he comes back to the room with a pink fluffy towel around his neck –his face now less blotchy but still a little bit too red around the edges. Luhan greets him with a hearty chuckle and invites him back to sit with a pat on the bed. Once settled, the elder can’t help but grab Kyungsoo’s adorable puffy cheeks and squish them together, making the owners looked up: all wide eyed and puckered lipped, and whatnot. He pinched them, squeezed them around, and giggles when the other bats at his hands. Kyungsoo grumbles something which sounded like “stupid stupid hyung thinks I’m a kid” –and Luhan let that slide because _now is not the time for blackmail Luhan, you’re practically his walking-diary, you can get him back for that anytime, just not now, now is time to be a good hyung._

So he sigh and starts: “So…”

    And Kyungsoo apparently picked today to be his speech copying-machine, “So…”

    He gave him a challenging look. “Ya, kid!”

    The smaller returned the look and replies; “Ya… _, notsomuchofakidanymoresinceyoureahyung_ kid!”

    The older’s expression soften and he chuckles yet again, “What are you doing Kyungsoo-ya?” He goes through the words slowly, face still soft but eyes searching for answers in Kyungsoo’s.

    And Kyungsoo, grumpy faced Kyungsoo answers, “Oh I don’t know hyung. Talking perhaps? Breathing? Being my dumb teenage self? Living my pathetic insignificant little life? Personificating a trash can? I don’t know hyung, what _am_ I doing? …You should probably answer with ‘failing at life’ by the way”. He sniffs and his frown deepened, eyes watering again. The elder held his face with one hand, smiled, clicked his tongue…and smacks Kyungsoo in the arm –hard.

    “Ow hyung, what the hell!?”

    “Who told you to talk about yourself like that, huh?” _Smack._

    “No one, no one did! Ow hyung, what the fuck –sTOP!”

    “Then if no one did why did you talk like that?” Another smack.

    “I don’t know hyung –dammit hyung would you stop hitting me?”

    “Not until you learn that it’s not okay to talk about yourself like that" The smacking sound fills the room.

    “Goddammit, I’ve learned! I’ve learned okay! Now –ow, stop!”

    “Have you really learned or are you just saying that so I would stop hitting you?” Mama Lu –mid knitting, hears the smacking sounds from upstairs and started making freestyle raps to the sick beat of the smacking.

    “What do you think my answer would be?" _Smack smack_  "Just stOP HYung, this is dongsaeng abUSE!”

    “Damn right it is!” Brother Lu –just home from the annual neighborhood afternoon soccer match, found his mother in her hip-hop state and decides to join in with his background-beat box.

    “Look, would you stop if I promise to talk this out?”

    “Depends Kyungsoo, depends on whether you’re lying to hyung or not!” Papa Lu –awoken from his nap by the awesome sick beat of the smacking, comes into the room Mama Lu and Bro Lu are in -with chains, sunglasses, and snapbacks for all of them to wear and be _gangsta about,_ while simultaneously chanting “ _swag_ ” once every two (smack) beat.

    “I swear I’m not lying. Just stOP HYUNG STOP!” He finishes with a good last smackity-smack.

    “Alright fine, chill. Gosh Do the-teenage-drama-queen Kyungsoo, no need to be so thespian about it” From downstairs came loud annoyed groans and exclamations of disappointment –and is that Mama Lu saying “start the beat up again kids, we were just getting down to it”?

    Kyungsoo is done and he takes back everything he’s ever said about Luhan being mature. He also takes back everything he’s ever thought about the Lu household being a place full of admirable and decent- _okay_  people. (He's not even sure they're human beings from this planet by this point tbh)

    Kyungsoo then thinks why he is even allowed to be friends with this people, or even to have friends at all...

    “Kid, I can feel you overthinking. Stop doing it” Luhan’s hands are back on his face, keeping him at eye level –stares right into his soul. “It does no one any good anyway, so please refrain yourself from doing it”. Kyungsoo kept his expression blank and eyes hollow. “Want me to smack you again?” He flinches at that one.

    “Wow, wow –okay no. I’m here, I’m fine, and I’m present. No more of that smacking!” The smaller hugs his arms close to himself; a defense stance. The older laughs, hand smacking the bed now (thankfully), with tears in his eyes. “Oh Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo~” He singsonged. “What am I going to do with you, you little drama queen?” He falls into another fits of laughter in his bed.

    Kyungsoo –offended, retorts; “Hey, I’m not the one who uses the word ‘thespian’ in their speech. And you weren’t even using it the right way!” He fumes.

    Luhan wiped a stray tear from his cheek; he has a hand around his stomach and he's still practically laughing at Kyungsoo's whole being. “And this is why my little thespian. This is why you’re the drama queen” Luhan counters.

    “You know what I’m done, I’m going home. Thanks a bunch for the help hyu-” He was tackled to the bed, but he’s still so done. He looked up and glared at Luhan’s whoopee-filled eyes, but he's still so done. He's so done, and he's still so done. 

    “Aww Kyungie, I’m sorry –I’m sorry. No more smacking, no more laughing. Just you, me, and that problem of yours. I promise. Let’s have that talk with your hyung now, okay?” Surprisingly, he found his hyungs’s eyes void of mirth at the end of his brief  _you-can't-really-call-it-an-oration_ ration.

    He dumps the glare, grumbles a “fucking, fine –okay”, and sat up so the elder was thrown off from above him. “You want me to talk? Let’s fucking talk”

    Luhan smiled that generic hyung smile of his.

    “That’s my Kyungie”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you look at it, this is kind of like a filler chapter. but i worked really hard on this and i hope i didn't disappoint any of you. the story-line will probably continue in the next chapter, which i can't promise to update anytime soon but i'll try to. anyhow for now please enjoy reading this chapter. and please understand if there are errors or mistakes, i'm terrible at tenses, i'm not a native and i'm also not a very good writer. if anything is ever lost to you, if you're confused abt somthing in the story you can always just leave me a comment, i'll make sure to reply to each one of yours~ thank you


	3. Don't get mad at me

hey, whoever is reading this...

I know how mad you can get when you think a story is being updated, but turns out it's just the shitty author being shitty -and posting some shitty update or something  
Yea well, I'm very sorry to say that I am playing that shitty author role rn

The title says 'dont get mad at me', but i'm actually giving you permission to, go ahead, fricking bash me in the haed or something, idc

shit got side-tracked,  
anyway; i'm here to tell you that the possibility of me finishing this story is less that slim to none, so like basically none, i dont even know anymore  
anyway what im basically saying is; im sorry  
this isn't a big story at all to begin with, so fuck should people care right? but i just feel that staying radio silence about the progress, and keeping the door open for useless anticipation and shitty follow ups would just be shitty-er.  
the story was supposed to have a light and happy cute tone, and it was supposed to be funny and stuff  
and i would say that i've enjoyed the ones i've written as it is;  
but turns out im not a good enough writer to keep up the facade needed to continue writing and making the story fun  
so im ending it on an open note  
im sorry if this somehow makes you upset or something   
i still love exo, and i still love kaisoo but the story is just not happening

im sorry

and i was kidding before  
please dont bash my head

**Author's Note:**

> that's it for now. first time writing, obviously sucks at it, sorry about that. don't expect too much, i'm not that good. i'm also not a native speaker nor do i have a beta, so the word-ing's gonna be a bit messy and awkward. this is a wip that i'm not that sure about how to continue, so feedbacks are very much welcomed. you can also leave out your thoughts about how you think the story should continue, bcus i'm running out of ideas fo'real. i won't update frequently bcus like kyungsoo, i am also going through the hellhole that is my teenage years. anyhow, thank you for wasting your time on clicking the link of the title, waiting for the page to load, scrolling and actually reading my work bcus that means so much to me. and enjoy reading, i guess... bye for now~


End file.
